


What If

by SplatteredArtist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Slow To Update, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatteredArtist/pseuds/SplatteredArtist
Summary: This is the chapter hell in the same AU as the 'Black&White Saga' (Formerly known as 'Heartless'). A lot of these were chapters that were going to be put into the canonical story line, but has to be cut for continuity reasons.Each chapter is given a time and place when they were supposed to be in the series.I will also probably put more silly chapters here since I don't want to throw them back into part one or two if people have already read through those.Enjoy!





	1. Organization XIII Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was supposed to come after Chapter 24: Sea Salt Air in Divided and Conquered. Due to how part four played out writing-wise and the dynamic of relationships were shifted around, it felt awkward to have this chapter exist.
> 
> I hope this is just as good as a read that I wanted to make it out to be.

"Now I want to see all of you back at the castle by midnight, you will need all the rest for tomorrow," Xemnas said as he dusted off his armor as he held a metal helmet in his hands, "You are all dismissed and allowed to wander the city."

"Yes Captain!" Everyone shouted in unison like a bunch of school children as he broke off into groups. Xemnas and Saix took off down the streets of Paris to possibly harass the citizens as the rest of us stood there trying to figure out our plans.

"I think... Xemnas went overboard in having us dress up to be disguised in the world," I commented as Rauxdi and I twirled around in our garments.

I found myself dressed in a pale-colored gown adorned with elegant embroidery with spires of trees and knotted floral designs all along the fabric. Braids were intertwined with spring flowers in my hair as I glanced over at Rauxdi seeing her surprised reaction.

She was dressed in far less fabric as her curves were accentuated in bright-colored silk and various jewelry and metal adorned in her hair.

"Did we accidentally get the wrong outfits?" Rauxdi asked as I shrugged, "Well there were different types of clothing and people that lived in this world. There were high royalty like duchesses, princess, and handmaids, and there was also the lower class full of peasants, housewives, and gypsies. Guess we wanted us to be diversified?"

"Or Xemnas wanted you two have some sort of trouble when dealing with the public," Xigbar commented as both him and Luxord walked over to us. Rauxdi grinned wider than anytime before as I blushed laughing nervously.

"At least you ladies look comfortable, us gents had either disgusting tunics or uncomfortable armor to wear," Luxord said with a sigh as he and Xigbar held their helmets and sheathed swords in hands.

"Oh boy, does this mean Xemnas is allowing us to do sexy things on this trip as long as we make it back on time?!" Rauxdi chimed as Xigbar grabbed her wrist and held it behind her back smirking, "I wouldn't mind some roleplay. The dashing commander taking in a gypsy girl to the dungeons to-"

"L-let's not go there you guys!" I shouted highly embarrassed as the locals passing by was giving our group very strange looks.

Luxord sighs adjusting the sword onto his belt before I linked my arm with his, "If you want to go find a place to fool around, try the local pubs. They don't bat an eyelash at any shady characters. I'll take Audri with me and go enjoy ours-"

"Fine by us!" Rauxdi said as Xigbar dragged her down the streets as he waved back at him. We took a deep breath and shook our heads.

"If we don't get in trouble, it'll be a miracle," I said as Luxord nodded, "I mean, we could go try to find a spot ourselves if we wanted. But before that, I have someplace I wanted to show you."

* * *

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" I whined lightly as he walked me through the town square with my eyes closed. "It's a surprise and I found out from your history books about this place," He whispered into my ear as he suddenly stopped, "We're here, ready to look?"

I nodded as I hesitated in pulling his gloved hands from my eyes. I squinted from the sunlight before my eyes adjusted on the huge structure in front of me. I gasped as Luxord placed a hand on my shoulder, "I thought you would love this, you mysterious historian. What do you think?"

I spun around as I looked at Luxord in shock, "What do I think? This is... This is the most important building in history as being one of the most famous buildings back home! Notre Dame... I can't believe I can see it in person."

Luxord smiled as he held his hand out to her, "Would you like to go inside my duchess? We are allowed as long as we don't disturb those in worship."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as I nodded with my heart racing in excitement as I took his hand.

He smiled as he laid a gentle kiss on the top of my head before we headed inside the Cathedral.

As we pushed the doors open, the echoes inside Notre Dame disturbed some patrons but they went back to their prayers.

I held Luxord's hand in excitement as we walked along the halls looking at all of the refined architecture and stained glass windows that sparkled all over the Cathedral floors.

"What do you think?" Luxord whispered into my ear as I turned to his with a sparkle in my eyes, "I... Luxord, you don't know how much it means to me that you took me here."

"I'm glad that I could be of service my duchess," Luxord said placing his right fist over his heart like he was giving me a salute. I giggled before I heard someone walking over and speaking directly to us.

"Ah hello! Greetings my liege, how was your travels?" I glanced to see the Archbishop of the church looking at both of us with warm smiles.

"Fine thank you, I wanted to bring my Duchess to gaze upon your lovely Cathedral," Luxord said as he bowed slightly towards the Archbishop.

He nodded as I curtsied in my dress as I smiled, "Thank you for making sure that Notre Dame stands tall and proud to serve God and its people."

"You're very welcome! You two can stay as long as you like. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything else I could do for you," The Archbishop said with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked away to take care of other patrons.

"My dear Duchess, may I speak with you in private?" Luxord said as he rubbed his thumb across the top of the helmet he was carrying.

"You may," I said with a blush crossing my cheeks enjoying this mild power play in ordering Luxord around.

As Luxord held my hands tightly as we stood in front of a stained glass window in the far corners of the cathedral. No one was over here since it was in the darker part of the church since the sun was moving away from that side of the church.

Luxord leaned down to plant a small kiss on my forehead as I looked up at him quizzically, "Is something the matter my knight?"

That caught him off guard as a light dash of pink spread across his face as he smiled warmly, "My love, I wanted to bring you here because I wanted to show that I care and respect everything about you. Even though you are a witch standing in the most beautiful Cathedral known to man, you shine brightest when you talk about what matters to you."

I could feel tears welling in the corners of my eyes as he let go of my hands to draw his sword, pierce the ground between us and kneel down with his grip around the handles.

Luxord looked down for a moment before raising his head to bore his blue eyes into mine as he spoke in a hushed voice, "I love you with all of my heart. My dearest Audri, I want to be yours no matter what the universe throws our way. If you will have me, I would like to worship you for the rest of my days."

Stunned and feeling flustered, I placed my hands over Luxord's as he gripped the handle of the sword as I spoke.

"That is a request I could grant, my lovely Luxord." Luxord looked at me with a spark in his eyes as I pulled him to my feet. He kissed the back of my hand before pulling me into an embrace.

"No matter what, I'll always be with you," He whispered loud enough for me as I buried my head into his armor enjoying the moment.

* * *

"Hey they're back!" Xigbar said out loud as he pointed over to Luxord and I strolling across the square to reach the two Nobodies.

"What did you guys do?" Rauxdi asked curiously as I smiled sheepishly, "He took me to see Notre Dame at the peak of its glory. You know, before all the tourists and stuff back home."

"What a fucking nerd," Xigbar said as I laughed shrugging off his comment. "I assume you guys enjoyed yourselves at the pub?" Luxord said interlacing his fingers with mine as Rauxdi glanced around nervously.

"We... might have caused a ruckus at every pub in Paris," Rauxdi mumbled under her breath as Xigbar wrapped an arm around your shoulders, "Free booze with a lovely gypsy to please me made it all with it."

I was about to make a comment but Luxord beat me to it, "You are ridiculous Xigbar. But nothing new I suppose."

"Let's go home before these two get into a fight," Rauxdi whispered to me as I nodded summoning a dark corridor. "Come on boys, you both have a long night ahead of you," I said with a mischevious wink as Luxord followed me immediately.

"I mean I could go for another round with you," Xigbar smirked as Rauxdi shoved him through the dark corridor trying to contain her grin.


	2. Heartless on Ice

> Author's Note:
> 
> For this particular chapter of The Phoenix in the Dark, my original idea was Audri was going to come out to Young Master Xehanort saying that she was going to outright find a way to save Terra and so on. The only issue I realized when writing further chapters is that I actually had no idea on how to make the story flow without making it seem like Xehanort's little flock was going to just antagonize Audri and tell her she couldn't do it what so ever.
> 
> Realizing this mistake, I also noticed that I never made it clear if Audri had known is she knew Xemnas and Terra were from the same body (but not really with Xehanort's influence). I was going to have this whole thing of distrust between Terra and Audri as she realizes that if Terra didn't fall to darkness, Xemnas wouldn't have kidnapped her, etc etc.
> 
> There was just alot with how the ending was going that even if i wanted to make sense of it, it was already too far late to go back and change things for consistency when the whole thing and the rest of the manner is based on no consistency as things become warped... 

I stepped out of the dark corridor with Marluxia and Larxene's conversation swimming through my head. Telling them the details about the bargain made me worry this was going to bite me in the ass in the future.

As much as I wanted to go back and help Sora out with the snow queen, I decided against it and I could join him at the next world instead.

I felt sleep starting to come over me as I walked along the golden brick roads of Twilight Town. _Maybe I should go get a bite before I go pick up more supplies from my apartment_, I thought to myself as I turned the corridor and made my way to the open courtyard of Le Grand Bistrot.

I lifted my eyes to the restaurant, hoping to see a bustling and lively scenario full of hungry patrons. Instead, a sudden cold chill shot through my bloodstream as I saw that everyone was frozen in place. I raced on over as my heart started to bubble in panic as I saw the freeze-frame on people's faces like they didn't know what was going on.

_It's like time stopped out of the- Oh no_, I pulled myself out of my thoughts, immediately realizing there is only one person who would have this type of power. I turned around and quickly harnessed as much dark energy I could to form claws, trying to stay on the defensive.

"I know it's _you_! What the hell do you want?" I called out, hoping that the individual would slink out of the shadows and not put up a fight. "Well, you catch on fast," I heard the chilling voice coming from behind me as I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder with a featherlight touch.

I slinked forward and spun around to come face to face with Young Xehanort as he placed his hand on his chin with a smug smile crossing his face. "What do you want?" Young Xehanort asked as I stood there trying to keep myself from lunging at the bastard who hurt Rauxdi for months behind her back.

"I should be asking you that," I growled as he shook his head. "To bring the world to a new era and complete the X-blade," Young Xehanort said as he took a few steps towards me.

"I heard of Xemnas covering for your escape, and I have not punished him yet due to being a trusted advisory. But I would like to know from the woman he helped, on what you offered him in exchange for his help," He continued to speak as I felt my hands twitching at the impulse of wanting to choke him when he was in range.

Young Xehanort teleported within a blink of an eye, putting me on edge before I found my arm pulled behind me and yanked into a locked position. "You-" I started to say as Young Xehanort chuckled into my ear, "I'm tempted on destroying you myself because you are becoming a liability. Being able to destroy our vessels, causing discourse with other members... Why should I let you live?"

"Because you still need me!" I barked out as I felt Young Xehanort pull my arm back tighter, making me yelp in pain as it was on the verge of breaking. "We could continue our plans without you, as you are more of a... back up plan for the moment," He scoffed as his grip tightened on my arm while his other hand slinked down to my waist.

"I.... If I am just a back up plan, why am I still here? Why... why bother going through Rauxdi to get to me?" I asked as he drummed his fingers against my hips. "Because it's fun," Young Xehanort said in a tone that sent chills down my spine as his hand started to trail underneath my shirt.

"I needed 'insurance' to make sure you will be on your best behavior as I could do so... so much worse to Rauxdi than just a few gang bangs you know. Would you like my attention instead of me giving it to her," he groaned before he started nipping at my earlobe, making me unintentionally whimper at his actions.

"You... You twisted bast-"

A pair of gloved fingers shoved their way into my mouth as Young Xehanort's hand slid from underneath my shirt entirely and slid from the top of my shirt to gag me, wrapping me in his twisted embrace.

"Careful with your next choice of words my dear. You know you can't stop all of us since we're more powerful than the vessel you had destroyed. I'm here for one thing today, afterward, you're free to go as you please," Young Xehanort said as he started to wiggle his fingers free from his glove and left the leather husk inside my mouth.

_Liar_, I scoffed in the back of my brain as I felt something sharp digging into the wrist behind my back. I started to gasp, grinding my teeth into the glove, and trying to break free, realizing that he was cutting me open with his now free hand.

"Shhh, oh my dear. It will only hurt for a second," Young Xehanort hissed in my ear as he twisted the blade further into my skin. I buckled forward for a second, feeling the pain spike at tenfold because of him taking his sweet time.

"That's it, just a little more. You're such a good girl," Young Xehanort said as I felt my cries were muffled through the leather disposed between my canines. I could feel my heart pounding in an erratic nature as I felt the darkness trying to seep out from my core and take over as a primal urge to destroy.

Suddenly, the pain stopped and the blade was removed from the flesh wound. I could feel myself starting to breathe at a normal pace before Xehanort's hand reached around my shoulder to shake a vial mixed with blood and some black ooze.

"Just to keep you in the loop, we wanted to do some experiments on lesser Heartless using your blood. We could have asked nicely, but I had a better idea," Young Xehanort said as he planted a small kiss on my cheek as I clenched my jaw in anger.

_Fucking bastard wanted to see me in pain on purpose, that's for sure!_ I thought to myself as Xehanort placed the vial into his pocket as his hand returned to my hips.

"Unless you want me to do that again, I want to know why are you acting against us," Young Xehanort growled in a threatening way as he slides his hand back up to pull his gloves from between my teeth.

I blinked back tears from the taste of leather slowly leaving my mouth as Xehanort's hand slide back down to fondle my breasts under my shirt.

"Unless you want me to do that again, I want to know why are you acting against us," Young Xehanort growled in a threatening way as he slides his hand back up to pull his gloves from between my teeth.

I blinked back tears from the taste of leather slowly leaving my mouth as Xehanort's hand slide back down to dig deep into my rib.

"They're... looking for Terra. I know what you did with him," I started to say as I noticed his grip had gotten tighter just at the mention of the name.

"I... I'm going to save him."

I said as I could feel Young Xehanort's body shaking behind me. He chuckled before he slid his hand out from under my shirt as he spoke, "Save _him_? That's what this little rebellion act is for? A washed-up keyblade wielder who fell to the darkness at his own accord? You must be joking."

Young Xehanort tightened his grip on my bloodied wrist, popping my shoulder out of place, making me scream from the pain.

"Being on both sides of Light and Darkness doesn't mean you get to have a happily ever after my dear. You are fooling yourself if you think saving one person is going to redeem all the other things you've done over the years for the Organization..."

He scoffed as he let go of my arm and pushed me forward, sending me tumbling towards the cement. I caught myself barely on my one good arm before I turned to see he had summoned his keyblade and pointing it straight at me.

"Why would you save a man when he's the reason you're here today?" Young Xehanort mocked me as he took a few steps forward as I felt my injuries starting to burn all over my body.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Young Xehanort raised an eyebrow before he realized what I meant.

"You mean... You never put two and two together? Oh, how embarrassing for you!" He swung the keyblade at me before I quickly summoned Earthshaker to defend against his attack. The expression on his face was unreadable as I struggled back to my feet with Terra's keyblade with my good arm.

I flinched for a moment as I realized that my other arm was dripping with blood mixed with darkness and completely dislocated at this point. Young Xehanort cast a fire spell, causing me to go on defense from the blast before I realized he was behind me again and struck my back with his keyblade.

My brain raced endlessly for a moment before something snapped. Young Xehanort swung his keyblade down for another strike, but I dodged the attack as I felt the blood starting to burn the more it leaked from both wounds.

"I'm disappointed in you Audri, guess you didn't know what you're getting yourself involved in after all," Young Xehanort summoned a dark corridor and stepped through, "What a waste of my time."

Earthshaker disappeared from my grasp as I could feel dizziness starting to oversweep my mind. With what strength I had left, I summoned a corridor, swallowing me whole before I found myself tumbling out and feeling the grass beneath my hands.

I just lied face down as I felt the wind slowly sweeping over my open wound as I drifted to sleep, feeling the darkness overcome me.


End file.
